Quebrar distancia
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Antes de que se diera cuenta, era una Diosa. Del mismo modo en que transgredió las reglas impuestas por sí misma para salvar a Rika sin ser consciente de ello hasta que no pudo desprenderse.


**Quebrar distancia**

Ella vivió en tiempos diferentes, cuando la mente de los hombres no estaba delimitada por la tecnología, sino por el misticismo y las paredes de la realidad eran maleables. Desear algo lo suficiente, rezar desinteresadamente, podía concedértelo. Hanyu solía pensar que Oka había crecido en su vientre fecundada por Gama, que la visitó durante uno de sus sueños afiebrados después de la purificación. Las noches en las que la sangre se secaba, chiclosa, bajo sus uñas y su sabor metálico, saciado el impulso del hambre, la asqueaba todavía entre los dientes, sin importar cuánto esperara en la corriente del río. Sentía lástima de sí misma, pero desde entonces no participó de los banquetes. Y siempre pensó que eran barbaries. A los de la Villa no les gustó que tomara ese aire de superioridad. De haber sido hija en una familia menos importante por la entrada comercial y el emperador, habría sido sacrificada.

Hanyu quiere que Rika entienda que no es inmortal. Que no puede seguir reviviéndola eternamente. Por eso le otorga el sueño de un mundo en el que viven separadas. Pensó que sabría comprender. Que no apretaría las mantas del hospital con las manos temblorosas, la vista baja y una sonrisa dura, desafiante. Desde entonces no le hablaba. En el fondo, Hanyu supo que fue egoísta su manera de obrar para darle aquella lección. Da vueltas sola por el firmamento nocturno que cubre Hinamizawa, llega incluso al bosque y la montaña, visita los templos levantados en su honor y adornados con brío todavía, a pesar de que el festival ya estuvo hace dos meses. Cuando cierra los ojos el tiempo suficiente, aquello que la compone de manera más tangible comienza a disolverse. Regresa al río, a las fosas, a las casas de los habitantes que guardan sus secretos y tienen su perfidia pero que en general son inocentes y bien intencionados. Cada vez que regresa junto a Rika, palpando la conexión que tienen, intacta, se encuentra nuevamente con la pared de su silencio. Hanyu también quería saciar su curiosidad, saber si sus celos para con la madre de Rika, que fue la que le dio el ser, aunque ella la consagrara como Reina y lamentablemente, Bruja, tenían fundamento. Y no. Que eso le costara la confianza de la que fue casi su segunda hija -si todos los moradores de la Aldea Endemoniada no lo eran también- venía a ser una catástrofe, pero esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo más.

Lo primero que hizo fue esperar filosóficamente. Que Rika viera a sus amigos antes de decidir perdonar lo que Hanyu sabía que fue correcto. Debía asumirlo. Que riera en brazos de Keiichi, que tomara las manos de Rena, que preparara la cena con Satoko, que aceptara las caricias paternales y ligeramente culpables del joven Doctor Irie. Que se sacara fotos vestida de Lolita Gótica bajo el flash del señor Tomitake, junto a Shion con una prenda no menos reveladora y ambas encantadas. Que bebiera un par de vasos de vino con mejor talante que el acostumbrado antes de obtener el mejor desenlace de todos. Que bromeara con la maestra Chie. Que dejara flores en la tumba de sus padres. Que el tiempo corriera y se deslizara entre las manos que aún eran de carne y hueso como granos de arena pura. Lo que mejor sabía hacer Hanyu era esperar. Esperó a que su sacrificio hiciera estragos en el cuerpo de Oka y en la consciencia de los habitantes de Hinamizawa. Esperó a que naciera un Furude capaz de hacer más que sentirla para mirar otros ojos de rasgos similares con añoranza y experimentando alegría ante el recibimiento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, era una Diosa. Del mismo modo en que transgredió las reglas impuestas por sí misma para salvar a Rika sin ser consciente de ello hasta que no pudo desprenderse.

Rika no dijo nada. Ni al final del primer día, ni al final del tercero, que fue igual que el quinto o séptimo. Hanyu flotaba a su alredor como de costumbre y repetía sus preguntas cada vez con más timidez, mientras que sentía crecer la ansiedad por debajo de su calma. Rika ni siquiera bebía más vino o comía más picante para molestarla. Rika hacía de cuenta que no la oía, aunque se notaba que la escuchaba, porque su semblante se endurecía cuando Hanyu se pronunciaba en su presencia. Entonces intentó hacer temblar la vajilla y los vasos de la casa, que los electrodomésticos también se movieran unos cuantos centímetros al son de su grito y sollozo. Nada. Satoko se despertó y escudriñó a Rika en la oscuridad, que fingía leer unos comics debajo de la luna, tanto más apacible que en otros mundos y resolusiones.

-Ha entrado una ráfaga de viento. Frío. _Nippa_.

Hanyu se disolvió, regresando a su santuario cercano a la montaña, esperando que al dejar de ser una entidad individual por unas horas, la frustración se consumiera.

Tomaba forma corpórea cuando Rika era más niña y Satoko se alejaba de ella en otros mundos. En esos donde Rika era más solitaria y aún bastante pura. Quizás en ese primero, donde se arraigó tanto a los jóvenes de su clase, hasta llegar a considerarlos más importantes que los de su sangre en ese pequeño pueblo que Hanyu adoraba con cada átomo de su etéreo ser. Pero de niña, incluso si solo durara años, hasta que recordaba cada vez más temprano quién era, qué sufriría y su misión, Rika era solo suya y jugaban juntas en los descampados a ser dos de repente, donde a la vista de los otros eran solo una. Entonces se disipaban las dudas. Porque Hanyu en su unidad con todos los mundos que giraban como cristales suspendidos sobre la noche clara de Hinamizawa, era más que la sombra de Rika. Su amiga, mentora y tutora. Aunque a veces se sintiera poco más que una mascota. Al menos era sagrada.

La última chance de ser perdonada. Carga algunos de sus libros. Incluso unas historietas que le cedió Mion en los pasillos, divertida y segura de haberla visto antes en alguna parte. Tardó poco en recordar su nombre y en llenarle los cabellos de caricias, acompañándola al salón de la Maestra Chie. Todos la saludan con inclinaciones de cabeza. Son cálidos, amables. No mantienen la distancia. Recuerdan pronto que se había cambiado un tiempo hace semanas, pero que repentinamente desapareció. Algunos se atropeyaron para afirmar que la vieron haciendo su compra o dando vueltas por el templo Furude. Hanyu asiente con sonrojos. Busca a Rika entre desafiante y dubitativa. Hasta que encuentra su mirada, a penas envolviendo un suspiro e invitándola a sentarse. Sin que le diga nada. Quizás para cuando llegue la hora de los juegos y se aparejen para ganarle a Keiichi de la forma tradicional, incluso comparta una risa. Es más que "algo". Suficiente para que la parte divina ceda ante semejante felicidad.


End file.
